la pitufina misteriosa
by pitufotontin
Summary: en un dia cualquiera los pitufos encuentran una hermosa y encantadora pitufina,pero fortachon no cree en ella
1. Chapter 1

cerca del viejo roble

filosofo: tontin apurale con esas pitufresas

tontin: voy lo mas rapido que puedo filo

pitufina: filosofo no lo preciones, hacemos esto por diversion

genio: adema no hay prisa, acabamos de llegar

filosofo: pero yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, papa pitufo me nesecita

fortachon: no es cierto, te echo de su laboratorio por que lo incendiaste

filosofo: bueno, si van a seguir tratandome asi, yo me voy

genio,pitufina y fortachon: ok

filosofo: y no voy a volver

genio,pitufina y fortachon: perfecto

filosofo: y por nada del mundo voy a

tontin: oigan oyeron eso

filosofo:¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

tontin: oh cielos, lo siento

pitufina: no , ¿que dijiste?

tontin: crei haber oido un grito

voz desconocida; ¡DEJAME EN PAZ GATO HORROROSO!

pitufina: oh dios, alguien esta en peligro

genio: y parece una chica

fortachon: ¿que esperamos? ¡deprisa!

corrieron y alcanzaron a ver a azrael correteando a una pitufina de cabello rubio platino lacio , tenia blusa y shorts blancos y era fisicamente mas desarrolada que pitufina , se veía un poco mayor que ellos

genio: ¿es otra pitufina?

pitufina: ¡que importa! hay que salvarla

fortachon: tengo una idea, escondanse

se paro atras del gato que tenia acorralada a la chica contra un arbol

fortachon: hey azrael

azrael se volteo

fortachon: a que no me atrapas ,a que no me atrapas

el gato se aventó y quedo atorado en un tronco

pitufina desconocida: uff, estuvo cerca . Tonto gato, me rasguño

fortachon: ¿quien eres y de dónde vienes?

pitufina desconocida: ehh hola también me da gusto conocerte

pitufina lo empujo

pitufina: perdónalo, no es muy educado , yo soy pitufina , encantada de conocerte

pitufina desconocida: me llamo bella , también estoy encantada de conocerte

genio: yo soy pitufo genio

tontin: (embobado) tontin nombre mi es, digo mi tontin es mi nombre , digo...

filosofo: ¡el es tontin!

tontin: filo gracias

bella: que agradables son, espero que no sea una molestia pero ¿puede quedarme con ustedes una noche? creo que estoy herida

pitufina: si (fortachon : no )

pitufina: si puede

fortachon: no, de ninguna manera dejare entrar a una extraña a la aldea

pitufina: si azrael la estaba persiguiendo, no puede ser un espía . Por favor, solo una noche ¿siiii?

fortachon: ahh esta bien , pero vigílenla

tontin: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

genio: vamos , es por aquí

bella: oigan ¿ninguno va a cargarme?

fortachon: yo lo hago

se la llevo sobre su hombro

bella: que brusco

pitufina: tranquila así es con todas


	2. Chapter 2

llegaron a la aldea, todos se reunieron a ver a la nueva pitufina

pitufina: chicos porfavor, la incomodan

bella: esta bien, son muy tiernos

genio: oigan digan algo

todos: (embobados) holaaaaa

pitufina: perdónalos, se comportan así cuando ven a una cara bonita

fortachon: (a pitufina) ¿entonces porque se ponían así contigo?

pitufina lo pellizco bajo el brazo

fortachon: AUUU ME LASTIMAS, ME LASTIMAS

pitufina: (a bella) si este se pone patan, te enseñare donde le duele que lo pellizquen

tontin: ¿verdad que es muy bonita?

poeta: ya lo creo

vanidoso: es muy linda, claro , no me supera

soñador: es la creatura mas hermosa del universo

bella se sonrojo un poco, todos los pitufos se detuvieron a contemplar su belleza

fortachon: awww , a la pobre rubiecita le quitaron el puesto de la consentida, awwwww pobeshita, AAAAA ¡YA ME CALLO! ¡YA ME CALLO!

pitufina: eso te pasa por sinsañoso

fortachon: hablando en serio, no confio en ella

pitufina: solo se quedara por un dia, y no estará sola en ningún momento

fortachon: pitufina, no podemos meter extraños en la aldea

pitufina: lo hemos hecho millones de veces

fortachon: te propongo algo, si yo tengo razón y ella es una espía de gargamel, tu vas a ser mi esclava por los próximos 5 meses

pitufina: vale y de lo contrario tu seras el mio

estrecharon sus manos para cerrar el trato.

mientras,todos los pitufos intentaban sacarle platica a bella , quien los miraba con adoración , aunque intentaba prestar la misma atención a todos por igual

bella: chicos, ustedes son tan amables,tan atentos,me encantaria quedarme aqui para siempre

todos: ¡hazlo!

fortachon: (en bajo) eso , sobre mi azulado cadaver


	3. Chapter 3

papa pitufo: claro que se puede quedar por una noche

fortachon: a mi no me da confianza

filosofo: a mi tampoco, ni una poca

bella: te comprendo filosofo, a simple vista se ve que eres el pitufo mas inteligente de aquí y tan observador, entiendo que tengas la prudencia necesaria

filosofo: ¡dejenla quedarse!

fortachon: eres debil

tontin: awww pero es tan linda

todos: siiiiiiiii

papa pitufo: pero porfavor, no vayan a sentir incomoda a nuestra invitada con regalos y propocisiones de matrimonio

todos: (escondiendo un anillo ) ehh no

papa pitufo: pitufina, ¿crees que podrias ofrecer tu casa?

pitufina: con gusto papa pitufo

fortachon: nonono, lo ultimo que quiero es que pitufina se quede con la espía,sola,donde no la oigamos llorar

pitufina: ¡fortachon!

bella: fortachon, no le haré ningún daño,te lo prometo

fortachon: bla,bla,mentiras, te quedaras donde sera,pero no con pitufina

pitufina: ¿y quien se murió para nombrarte mi jefe? , bella se quedara conmigo, mejor eso a con alguno de estos enamorados,sin ofender

todos: no hay problema

* * *

pitufina: esta es mi casa , te puedes quedar aqui por mientras , yo dormire en el sofa

bella: oh muchas gracias, eres muy amable

pitufina: descansa, te necesitas recuperar de tu encuentro con ese horrible gato

bella: odio a los gatos, me lastimo tanto,tenia muchísimo miedo

pitufina: tranquila,ya paso todo , estarás a salvo aquí

bella: lo se,ustedes se ve que siempre se están protegiendo , excepto tal vez...fortachon

pitufina: oh no,especialmente fortachon, de echo , es malo contigo porque nos quiere proteger,pero es un amor cuando lo conoces

se oyo que tocaron la puerta

pitufina: ¿quien sera?

goloso: hola pitufina ¿esta bella? queria ofrecerle un pastel

pitufina: bella, te buscan

bella: ¿que sucede?

goloso: solo te quería dar ¡TODOS LOS POSTRES DE LA ALDEA! a los demás no les importara compartir

todos: cierto

bella: gracias goloso,mmm,se ve tan sabroso

goloso: solo lo mejor para lo mejor

sastre: y yo te hice un nuevo vestido , ¡te hare todos los que quieras!

bella: gracias sastre,se que tu ropa es presiosa

bromista: jiji, te tengo una sorprecita

le dio una de sus cajas ,los pitufos se apanicaron

la abrio y salieron flores

bella: oh son hermosas

todos; fiuu

bella: las pondré en...

las flores explotaron

bromista:¡SORPRECITA! ¡SORPRECITA!

pitufina: tal parece que hay quienes nunca cambian

travieso: haganse para aya, dejen pasar

nat: es cierto, es otra pitufina

sassette la abrazo

sassette: ¡que emocionante! ¿tambien te creo papi gargamel? ¿de donde saliste? ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

bella: tranquila ,no se quien es ese tal gargamel, no se de donde soy, y claro que quiero ser tu amiga

triston: nos da gusto conocerte

bella: a mi tam...AAA , me mordio

pitufina: ¡bebe! eso no se hace

el bebe miraba con bastante desagrado a la recién llegada

pítufina: disculpate ahora

en lugar de eso le intento pegar con su sonaja

pitufina: ¡basta! gruñon llevártelo

gruñon lo recogió

gruñon: ¿que le pasa?


	4. Chapter 4

al dia siguiente:

pitufina: (bostezo) ahh ¿estara despierta bella?

fortachon (al lado de ella) : no lo se

pitufina: ¡PERO QUEEE (se cae del sillon del susto) ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

fortachon: hablar contigo

pitufina: digo que haces en mi casa

se da cuenta de que hay un montón de cojines acomodados como muralla alrededor del sillón

pitufina: ¿y que es todo esto?

fortachon: solo son medidas de precaucion, no iba a dejarte sola , en la noche, con una espia maligna

pitufina: otra vez con lo mismo, ¡que no es una espia!

fortachon: eso no puedes saberlo , la conoces hace unas horas

pitufina: pero no creo que rodearme de almohadas fuera necesario

fortachon: uy, perdoname por preocuparme

pitufina: como sea, solo vete a tu casa

empezo a caminar hacia adelante

pitufina: si quieres te sirvo un cafe o...

fortachon: ¡cuidado!

la jalo para atras antes de que se activaran varias trampas para ratones

pitufina: ¡estas loco!

fortachon: no, solo soy paranoico

pitufina: sueltame y relajate un poco ¿quieres?

fortachon: como quieras, ah y te recomiento que tengas cuidado con la puerta de entrada, y la cocina, y el atico , y el baño , y tu cuarto, y tu sotano...

pitufina: no tengo sotano

fortachon: ahora ya tienes

pitufina: ¿pusiste las vigas de soporte estaves, siquiera?

fortachon: emmm ...

pitufina: ¿lo hiciste?

en lugar de responder , la agarro del brazo y la arrastro afuera de su casa justo antes de que su casa se hundiera

genio paso por allí

genio: ¿otra vez? esto ya habia pasado en la caricatura, luego lo reparo

pitufina: por lo menos esta vez yo no estaba dentro de ella ¡OH CIELOS! ¡BELLA!

su amiga se puso al lado de ella

bella: tranquila, desperte desde madrugada , fui a ayudar a granjero con su trabajo , no me paso nada

fortachon: que lastima , ¡AAAA! ¡YA DEJA DE PELLIZCARME!

pitufina: te lo mereces, eres un demente

fortachon: no soy demente , solo soy un sobreprotector compulsivo


	5. Chapter 5

en el comedor

goloso: ¡oye bella! ¡sientate junto a mi!

pintor: ¡no junto a mi!

granjero: ¡no junto ami!

indesiso: ¡no conmigo! ¿o mejor no? por otro lado ...

miedoso: ¡puedes ponerte junto a mi! ...solo que no muy cerca

gruñon: odio que no se sienten junto a mi

bella: chicos por favor, solo nesecito un lugar

sassette: ¡puedes sentarte aqui con nocotros!

bella: esta bien

se sento junto al resto de los pitufines

bebe pitufo seguia mirandola con mala cara

sassette estaba muy alegre

los otros 3 estaban embobados con ella

bella: hola niños

nat,triston y travieso : holaaaa

sassette les paso una servilleta

sassette: limpiense , tienen saliva abajo del labio

niños: ¿y queee?

bella: que lindos son ,creo que ...

no termino de hablar cuando el plato de avena ,de la nada le cayo en la falda

sastre: oh no,¡bella se ensucio!

todos corrieron a darle la servilleta

bella: ¿como pudo pasar esto?

bebe: (chifla y mira hacia arriba)

sassette: ¿oye bella? ¿quieres jugar con nosotros mas tarde? ¡podemos jugar a las escondidas! ¿sabes jugar?

bella: si, suena divertido, que cosa, me acabe mi pastel muy rapido

varios pitufos: ¡TOMA EL MIO!

bella: pero es su pastel

pitufos: ¡QUE IMPORTA!

bella: chicos,no quiero sentir que me aprovecho de ustedes

pitufos: ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡APROVECHATE!

sassette: espero que eso no me pase a mi cuando crezca

pitufines: cuenta con ello

desde el otro lado de la mesa

fortachon: (a pitufina) ¿que no te molesta que ella reciba toda la atencion?

pitufina: no , no soy celosa

fortachon: pero miralos ,estan enloquecidos

pitufina: si, pero estoy segura de que hay un pitufo que sigue amandome

bromista: es cierto

pitufina: ¿tu sabes cual?

bromista: ¿yo? ¿saber?...emm,si , rayos,lo descubrieron...es gruñon

el mencionado casi se atraganta con la avena

pitufina: ¿enserio?

bromista: si,el es muy timido

gruñon: no es...

bromista le metio el plato de sopa en la boca

pitufina: dea...cuerdo

gruñon le dijo sin hablar pero moviendo los labios "¿que te pasa?" a lo que el otro le respondio "perdon" ,de la misma forma


	6. Chapter 6

había una gran nube de polvo

papa pitufo: ¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?

fortachon: se están peleando por bella

bromista: jijijiji au eso debió doler

triston: creo que hasta ahora , nadie esta ganando

papa pitufo: ¿empate?

pitufina: no , el pitufo nadie ,esta ganandoles

fortachon: ¿quieres aumentar a un año la apuesta, linda?

pitufina: a ti si que te gusta perder ¡OIGAN NO HAGAN ESO!

genio: eso si es jugar sucio

gruñon: odio jugar sucio

tontin: (con los ojos tapados) ¿ya acabo?

filosofo: tu destapate cuando te diga

bella: wow, de verdad no quería causar esto , lo lamento tanto,quería que vivieran en paz y armonía

armonía: ¿me llamaron? , AU! ¡EN LA CARA NO!

triston: descuida , ya se les pasara , ¡no des golpes bajos travieso!

bromista: esto es hilarante jajajaja

bella: ¿alguien me acompaña a las cascadas?

todos los que estaban peleando : ¡yo!

sassette: yo iré, así podremos conocernos mejor

bella: claro

sassette: ¿alguien quiere acompañarnos?

todos: ¡yo iré!

goloso: ¡te llevare galletas!

pintor: ¡te hage un getgato!

armonía: ¡te tocare una serenata!

poeta: ¡te compondré una poesía!

sastre: ¡te haré un vestido de otro color!

fortachon: ¿OTRO COLOR? ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE AL POBRE SASTRE

* * *

fortachon: te lo digo papa pitufo, no me fio de ella, pero los demas piensan que soy paranoico

papa pitufo: bueno, existe la posibilidad de que tengas razon, pero si eres paranoico

fortachon: no es cierto

papa pitufo: escocia

fortachon: ¡esos ponis podian ser peligrosos!

papa pitufo: mira, comprendo que desconfies, pero por ahora no ha echo nada, si quieres vigilarla no me opongo

fortachon: ¡sii! ¡veran que tengo razon!

papa pitufo: dime esto es porque en serio desconfias y te preocupas por nosotros o porque quieres ganarle a pitufina

fortachon: un tanto de las dos, mas que todo, lo de pitufina

papa pitufo: me imagine

* * *

bella: enserio chicos, ¿podrian dejarme sola tan solo un minutos?

todos: ok

se fueron

pitufina: mejor escondete, literalmente volveran en un minuto

bella: no es por nada , pero es un poco molesto

pitufina: lo se

sassette: pero se les pasara mas rapido de lo que canta un gallo

bella: espero

tontin: hola , perdon por molestar , pero queria darte esto

le dio un ramo de flores

bella: awwww que dulce , que bello eres tontin

tontin: gracias, ay tambien tengo para ustedes

les dio a pitufina y a sassette otro

pitufina: gracias tontin

tontin: de nada

bella: tontin es tan adorable , me encantan las flores

pitufina: ¡no lo digas en voz...

todos les pitufos les arrojaron un ramo y quedaron sumergidas en flores

pitufina: alta


	7. Chapter 7

pitufina: y nunca debes acercarte al terrible gargamel

bella: ¿quien es ese?

pitufina: un hombre cruel , el dueño del gato que te persiguió

bella: agh no me recuerdes a esa cosa

sassette: yo no creo que sea tan malo, solo es incomprendido

travieso: ya supéralo , el nunca cambiara

sassette: cállate

cachorro le empezó a ladrar a bella

nat: Ya cachorro , quieto, sentado,

triston: ¿que le sucede?

nat: no lo se, parece alterado

bella: ¿y porque esa creaturita rara me mira feo?

smoogle le gruñía cada vez que podia

nanny: no lo se, no es normal en el

tontin: no creo que te gruña a ti , debe tener algo en el estomago que no le cayo bien, digo ¿quien podría sentir desagrado por ti?

bella: awww mi vida eres un encanto

tontin se escondio detras de genio

genio: perdonalo, se pone penoso

bella: ¡que cosita!

tontin: ehh

filosofo: ay tontin, aveces me avergüenzas

genio: tu avergüenzas a la aldea entera porque...

rastreador: ¡gargamel!

gargamel: ¡no escaparan de mi esta vez! ¡asquerosos pitufos!

bella: ah con que ese es ...es...es

se quedo paralizada al ver al gato

se escondió detrás de salvaje

bella: vamonos, odio a esa cosa

todos corrieron a diferentes direcciones

pitufina: ¿donde esta bella?

fortachon: ¡yo que se!

la pitufina crecida estaba acorralada por gargamel

el la agarro con una mano

bella: suéltame

gargamel: a ti no te conozco , pero aun así te iras a la olla

con la otra mano agarro a pitufina

pitufina: ¡te odio viejo calvo , jorobado!

gargamel: me han dicho peores cosas

escrúpulo: es cierto, si vieran como lo llama su mama

gargamel:¡tu no te metas!

pitufina: ¡auxilio!

gargamel: grita todo lo que quieras pero nada ocurrirá

cachorro lo mordió y aventó a las dos por accidente

salvaje se columpio en una liana y atrapo a bella

bella: me salvaste

le beso el cachete

fortachon logro atrapar a pitufina antes de que se diera con una piedra

pitufina: ay cielos, ¡salvaje la atrapaste!

corrio a abrazarlo

fortachon: ¡de nada!

* * *

Dark Teana : gracias por comentar,estuve a punto de borar esta historia por falta de seguidores


	8. Chapter 8

legando a la aldea

sassette: eso estubo muy cerca

poeta: mi vida entera paso delante de mis ojos, pitufos, soy muy aburrido

pintor: hasta que te diste cuenta

fortachon: muy chistoso , ¿no bella?

bella: ¿que cosa?

fortachon: que gargamel nunca va a esa parte del bosque

bella: ¿y?

fortachon: que coincidencia que ahora que viniste por nosotros

bella: ¿acaso insinuas algo?

fortachon: no estoy insinuando nada .¡lo grito en tus azules orejas!

pitufina: ¡y dale con eso! ¿cuando entenderas que ella no quiere hacernos daño?

bella: es cierto, yo jamas lastimaria a nadie

fortachon: por favor, si no hubiera sido por salvaje , gargamel seguro te lleva a su laboratorio

genio: yo lo llamaria pocilga

fortachon:¡da lo mismo!

pitufina: ¡no tienes como probarlo!

fortachon: ya lo veremos ¡papa pitufo!

papa pitufo: ¿que sucede?

fortachon: exijo enjuiciar a bella

todos los vieron sorprendidos

papa pitufo: pero fortachon, ya sabes que despues del ultimo juicio sin mi concentimiento

todos voltearon a ver a filosofo

papa pitufo: ...solo se puede llevar a cargo si por lo menos tres pitufos adultos estan deacuerdo

fortachon: perfecto ¿alguien me apoya?

ningun pitufo se movio

genio: ¡que pitufo! acabemos con esto ¡yo lo apoyo!

papa pitufo: ¿algun tercero?

bebe: yo

papa pitufo: lo lamento, pero deben ser pitufos adultos

bebe: oh

papa pitufo: bueno , si no hay mas...

triston: espera

papa pitufo: ¿si?

triston: si bebe pitufo no cree en ella, eso basta para mi, yo estoy a favor de un juicio

papa pitufo: pero tu no...

triston: y soy legalmente un pitufo adulto, puedes revisar mi acta de nacimiento si quieres

pitufina: triston no

triston: lo siento pitufina , pero confio en bebe

bebe: gii

papa pitufo: bien, el juicio iniciara en cuatro horas, tomen un descanso y preparense

bella se sento enfrente de la casa de pitufina

sassette: no te preocupes, toda la aldea te ama , no perderemos esto

bella: eso espero , no quiero irme tan pronto llegar

sassette: bella ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

bella: claro lo que quieras

sassette: bueno...yo tengo dos papas , hermanos, una hermana, un abuelito y hasta a la exniñera de mi papa, pero nunca he tenido una madre , y no puedo tener un vinculo así con nadie mas , entonces..

bella: ¿quieres que yo sea tu mama?

sassette: podrías?

bella: nada me haría mas feliz

las dos se abrazaron

varios pitufos: awwwwwwwww

pitufina: tuffy ¿estas llorando?

tuffy: (con lagrimas) no para nada

granjero fue a sentarse junto a ellas

granjero: no te preocupes niña, no te vas a ir

bella: me alegra escucharlo

lo beso en la mejilla

* * *

se sentaron en el centro de la aldea

papa pitufo: fiscal, pase enfrente

fortachon: gracias honorable papa pitufo , ahora mi declaracion, como saben, conocemos a esta chica hace no mas de un dia, ahora estubimos cerca de ser atrapados en una zona donde el individuo conocido cono gargamel

genio: (a pitufina) estubo toda la hora leyendo "lecciones de abogados para tontos"

fortachon: nunca habia estado antes, y debido a ciertas experiencias previas ¿porque deberiamos confiar en ella?

papa pitufo: ahora que pase el abogado defensor

todos se amontonaron

papa pitufo: ¡solo uno!

granjero se abrio paso y se coloco en frente de el

granjero: ejem , para comenzar, este bochito no tiene ningun hecho que pruebe una conspiracion de parte de esta dama en contra de nosostros y sus declaraciones no tienen fundamento alguno

fortachon: ¡tengo hechos!

granjero: que no prueban nada, gargamel pudo haber ido a cualquier lado del bosque , al igual que nosotros no se queda en una zona especifica y tus replicas no son validas

fortachon: ¡papa pitufo!

papa pitufo:basta! fortachon, quisiera creer en ti , pero no tienes ningun fundamento que pruebe lo que dices , lo unico que tienes es tu palabra que aunque es muy valiosa para mi, podriamos cometer un error, lo lamento pero la corte falla en favor del acusado, se cierra la secion

pitufina: eso fue bastante rapido

todos se empezaron a ir y a abrazar a bella

fortachon se acerco

fortachon: no me importa lo que diga papa pitufo, no confio en ti y nunca lo hare

se marcho bastante enfurruñado

soñador: no le hagas caso 

* * *

los pitufines estaban sentados cerca del rió

sassette: mariposas coloridas ¡bella no se tuvo que ir!

travieso: pitufisimo

nat: aunque cachorro aun no se tranquiliza

el bebe estaba bastante molesto

triston puso una mano en su hombro

triston: ¿no crees que deberias darle una oportunidad?

ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la represa estaba apunto de romperse


	9. Chapter 9

el agua empezó a salir de poco a poco

nat: ¿alguien mas siente que nos estamos mojando los pies?

se pararon y la represa se rompio completamente

se agarraron de un arbol para que no se los llevara en agua

travieso: ¡no tiene caso!

bella llego hacia ellos en un tronco

bella:¡suban niños! y sostenganse

saltaron al tronco y se agarraron navegando con la corriente

cuando el agua dejo de correr bajaron

traiveso:¡pitufisimo! eres lo maximo

sassette la abrazo

sassette: mami nos salvaste

triston: estubo muy cerca

los pitufos se reunieron para verlos

papa pitufo : ¡santos pitufos! ¿están bien?

sassette: si y gracias a bella

pitufina: aww gracias , no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

bella: no es nada , solo hice lo que haria por cualquiera

gruñon cargo al bebe

gruñon: odio que la represa se rompa

papa pitufo: pitufos, todos le debemos una a bella por salvar a nuestros queridos niños

bebe: grr

papa pitufo: no es cierto, ¡salvo tu vida!

el solo se acurruco en el pecho de gruñon

gruñon: creo que tiene sueño

bella: es el bebe

pitufina: ¿que dijiste?

bella: no nada

pasaron el resto de la tarde celebrando a su nueva amiga , genio le construyo una nueva casa , en la noche se tubieron que ir a descansar

(esta parte no la inclui en DA pero igual pasa)

granjero: eres mas de lo que crei niña,sabia que eras hermosa, amable , pero ademas eres valiente, ¿ahora vuelas?

bella: o vamos granjero,no soy tan increhible

granjero: si lo eres, eres la mejor pitufina del mundo,y el pitufo mas bello , no le digas a vanidoso que dije eso ultimo,me ahorca

belle: hehe, eres muy amable

granjero: yo digo lo que es verdad

bella lo miro a los ojos un rato

granjero: ¿que?

bella: algo tienes tu,no eres como todos,eres diferente

granjero: ¿yo? bueno,ninguno habla como yucateco

bella: yo no hablo de eso

lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso en la boca por cinco segundos

cuando se separaron lo primero que hizo granjero fue,pararse como un hombre , sonrió firmemente y...se desmayo

bella: se pondrá bien

lo dejo acostado en una hamaca y fue a estrenar su cabaña,cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su casa

sassette: ¿me puedo quedar a dormir?

bella: después sassette,pero mañana que me den los papeles de tu custodia,seremos legalmente madre e hija

sassette: ¡siii!

la abrazo y se fue saltando

bella: que linda

se dio la vuelta cuando fue interrumpida una vez mas

fortachon: oye

bella: ah , hola

fortachon: mira, esto no sera facil pero, uff , lamento haberte juzgado mal , enserio lo lamento , cuando salvaste a los niños yo,supe que estube equivocado

bella: descuida, tu solo quieres proteger a tu familia y lo entiendo

fortachon: ¿entonses estamos bien?

bella: claro

fortachon: genial, buenas noches

bella: buenas noches , y fortachon

fortachon: ¿si?

bella: nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por preocuparte por los que amas, porque eso es de buenos pitufos,y tu eres un muy buen pitufo

fortachon: gracias,tu tambien eres genial

bella: adios 

todos los pitufos: ¡adios bella! ¡te amamos!

bella: ¡tambien los amo queridos!

la despidieron en la puerta panzandole flores

bella: (mientras cerraba) gracias,gracias amores , ¡que lindos!

(cuando cerro completamente)

bella: ahg,que molestos,menos mal que mañana estarán muertos (n/a: ¡esta es mi parte favorita!)


	10. Chapter 10

la voz de la bruja chlorhydris se escuchaba por el otro lado del caracol

chlorhydris: buen trabajo

bella: ay fue horrible, todos aqui son tan dulces, tan alegres , ahg me provocan nauseas tanta bondad

chlorhydris : resiste, solo un poco mas , pero dime ¿porque salvaste a varios de ellos?

bella: fue para ganarmelos, realmente no me convenia tener a ese gordo en mi contra

chlorhydris: ahora, solo falta que coloques nuestros dispositivos especiales y toda la aldea colapsara

bella: ¿toda?

chlorhydris: si

bella: pero dijiste que seria el brujo al que destruiriamos

chlorhydris: pero quiero ver a todos los pitufos caer, se han burlado de mi tantas veces, ahora yo acabare con sus risas, o que ¿tienes algun problema con eso?

bella: no, bueno si, es que, escucha, los odio, todos son axficiantes y tontos , pero...

chlorhydris: pero

bella: hay uno, que ahg creo que ugh

chlorhydris: puedes decirlo

bella: ¡le tengo algo de aprecio!

chlorhydris: ¿y pretendes abortar la mision por un simple pitufo?

bella: ¡no es un simple pitufo! y tranquilizate, solo quiero salvar a ese , los demas no me importan nada

chlorhydris: bueno, supongo que uno menos no es nada

bella: exelente, lo la decepcionare, le prometo que no habra pitufos la tarde de mañana

chlorhydris: eso espero

* * *

bella: debo darme prisa

coloco una roca brillante abajo de un hongo , lo escondio bien y se fue a dormir

a la mañana siguiente

pitufos: ¡hola bella!

bella: hola pitufitos queridos

fue hacia la casa de granjero

bella: hola granjero, ¿como amaneciste?

granjero: como siempre , con una niña saltandome encima diciendome que me levante

bella: je, oye me preguntaba si te gustaria ir a un paseo conmigo

granjero: si, suena bien

bella: genial, te vere en tres horas

sassette: ¡un paseo! ¿puedo ir?

bella: claro ¿porque no?

sassette:¡pitufisimo! ¿vienes a desayunar?

bella: no cariño, tengo cosas que hacer, anuncia que estare ausente

sassette: claro

se fue atras de un hongo y saco su caracol

bella: ama , la micion se retraso , pero no se preocupe, dije que solo salvare a un pitufo y solo un pitufo sera, pero necesitare tiempo para desaserme del otro, estaré en su castillo cuando todo este listo

aprovecho para poner dispositivos alrededor de toda la aldea , al terminar se dirigió hacia el resto de los pitufos que ya habían terminado de desayunar

granjero: ah hola niña , te estaba esperando

bella: si, ya vamonos

sassette:¡espérenme!

se fueron rápido a su "paseo"

bella: apresurence

granjero: ya oi no me apures

bella: (en su mente) en cinco minutos, las trampas se activaran

* * *

genio: papa pitufo, ¿no has visto a bella?

papa pitufo: creo que salio con granjero

varios pitufos:¡noooooooooooo!

genio: no sean llorones

se oyo un grito

genio: ¿que fue eso?

rastreador: ¡papa pitufo!

papa pitufo: ¿que sucede?

rastreador:¡NO PODEMOS SALIR!

papa pitufo: ¿que?

palomo: ¡NO PODEMOS SALIR DE LA ALDEA! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!


	11. Chapter 11

bella: flor de somifero, perfecto

la exprimio y la echo a un jugo

granjero perseguia a sassette

bella: oye sassette ¿quieres jugo de pitufresas?

sassette: ah gracias

se lo tomo

sassette: esta ahhh muy rico ahhh

dio unos tres bostezos

sassette: ¿porque me dio tanto? ahhh sueño

granjero: por desvelarte tanto niña

bella: deja que se acueste y estemos solo tu y yo

(esta parte tampoco esta incluida en DA)

bella: asi que ¿como te ha ido?

granjero: (nervioso) bien,muy bien ¿porque? , que tonto,eso no se pregunta

bella lo beso para calmarlo

granjero: me va a costar acostumbrarme a eso

le sonrio

granjero: ¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti?

bella: iluminame

granjero: que eres autentica, sin mascaras y asi como eres , eres de lo mejor

bella miro al suelo con cara deprimida por un instante

bella: granjero,si yo no fuera,muy...liinda que digamos,¿aun me querrías?

granjero: claro

bella: entonces tengo que decirte algo

granjero: ¿que?

bella: no soy lo que paresco

granjero: porfavor...

bella: te saque de la aldea porque ...los encerre, y moriran pronto

la exprecion de granjero vacilo

granjero: ¿es broma? ¿verdad niña?

bella: no granjero

sassette ya se estaba durmiendo

bella: no es broma, yo fui creada por chlorhydris

granjero se paro en seco

granjero: ¿tu?

bella: si,pero no sabia que serias asi

granjero: (con su azadón en frente) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

bella: te amo granjero,y a ella también,te invite porque sabría que vendría, chloy solo me deja salvar a uno de ustedes , pero no pude decirdirme entre tu y ella,se volvieron importantes en mi vida en tan poco tiempo , podemos esconderla de ella y criarla los dos , en mi hay un hechizo que hace que los pitufos masculinos se enamoren de mi ,a menos que ya amen a alguien ,por eso pitufos como genio,bromista,fortachon (que se ama a si mismo) no se enamoraron de mi , a ti tampoco te afecto,me di cuenta que tu me amabas de verdad, no eres igual,eres tan inocente,sin ambiciones,tierno,tan manipulable, no crei que me podria enamorar

granjero: ¿que hay de los demás?

bella: ¡ellos no me importan! ustedes si

granjero: tu me mentiste

bella: granjero,no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos,tu y sassette seran los ultimos pitufos en unas horas

granjero: no

bella: pero podrás quedarte conmigo

se acerco a el y lo acorralo contra un árbol

bella: ¿que dices? ¿te quedas conmigo?

lo volvio a besar en los labios

granjero: bella...

bella: ¿si?

granjero: vete al diablo

la empujo y recogio a sassette

granjero: no puedo creer que haya sentido algo por ti,eres un moustro

bella observo el azadón en el suelo

* * *

papa pitufo: ¡busquen algo! ¡no puede ser que estemos atrapados asi como asi!

genio: no hay salida

fortachon: ya intentamos , no podemos atravesar la muralla invisible

minero: intente hacer un tunel , pero no funciono

abuelo: ni siquiera podemos salir volando sobre plumifero

pitufina: ¿que hacemos?

papa pitufo; no lo se, tendría que saber la causa para revertirlo

nat; ¡miren eso!

un tucan les paso por encima y les arrojo un costal con una nota

papa pitufo agarro la nota

papa pitufo: "pitufos, cuando esten leyendo esto, ya faltara poco para que su aldea muera junto con todos ustedes, váyanse despidiendo porque no hay salida, les dejo esto para que esten conpletos"

se oyo un grito de pitufina

se voltearon

pitufina: ¡mira lo que había en el costal!

saco a granjero con un chichon en la cabeza, algunos golpes y pies y manos atados

granjero: ¡que humillante! ¡me golpearon! ¡ me atacaron con mi propio azadon! ¡bombas!

papa pitufo: ¿que te ocurrio?

granjero: bella

fortachon: ¡esa vieja hija de ...

genio: ¡fortachon!

granjero: ¡bombas!

pitufina: cálmate, estas a salvo

granjero: ¡BOMBAS! ¡HAY UNA BOMBA EN LA ALDEA!


	12. Chapter 12

en el castillo de chlorhydris

chlorhydris: que tal, al principio no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de salvar a un pitufo, pero bueno , ese fue el que me trajo a mi exnovio, ¡AUNQUE EL DESGRACIADO LUEGO ME DEJO!

bella sostenia sentada a una dormida sassette

bella: pero eso ultimo ya no fue culpa de ellos

chlorhydris: ¡dejame desaogar mi ira con alguien!

bella: no me grites, por cierto ¿dejaras que te diga abue chloy cuando despierte?

chlorhydris: ¿claro que no?

bella: mmm que pena , por ahora que duerma, cuando despierte, sera la unica de su especie 

* * *

genio: ¿como? ¿hay una bomba?

poeta: es decir ¿hay? o es porque siempre dices bombas

granjero: ¡HAY UNA ESCONDIDA Y SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO!

genio: ¿como sabes eso?

granjero: ¿QUE NO SABES QUE TODOS LOS VILLANOS SIEMPRE CUENTAN SU PLAN CUANDO CREEN QUE YA GANARON? ¡ELLA NO SE IBA A PERDER SU MONOLOGO!

papa pitufo: ¡no se queden ahi! ¡BUSQUENLA! ¡QUIERO A TODA LA ALDEA BUSCANDO! ¡HASTA A LA MOSCA!

* * *

chlorhydris: esta va a ser tan facil, lo mas probable es que gargamel se los coma cuando los vea, si es que queda un pedazo de alguno de ellos

bella: si tenemos suerte el estara cerca de la explosion y ...bueno tu sabes

chlorhydris: ese gargamel, me odia solo porque soy poderosa que el

bella: ¿que no era porque querias sacrificar a su gato?

chlorhydris: tambien, ¿cuanto queda?

bella: cinco minutos 

* * *

todos los pitufos corrian buscando la bomba, ni siquiera perezoso se detubo a descansar

genio: ¿y si no llegamos a tiempo?

fortachon: ¡no digas eso!

pitufina: tiene razon genio, hay que seguir buscando

miedoso: ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

tontin: ¿morir?

genio: no no calmate tontin

puso sus manos en sus hombros

genio: todo va a sair bien, te lo prometo

tontin: gracias genio

se fue a buscar

fortachon: miralos, estan muertos de miedo

pitufina: todos lo estamos , pero aun hay una esperanza , y hay que buscarla 

* * *

bella: pobre niñita , en solo un miserable minuto toda su familia se habra ido , suerte que estare yo para cuidarla 

* * *

filosofo (a tontin): extrañare tu cara

tontin; yo extrañare mas la tuya

los dos se abrazan

vanidoso: ¡nadie me extrañara mas que yo!

nanny: ya casi no queda tiempo

perezoso: ¿va a acabar asi?

* * *

bella: diez, nueve,ocho... 

* * *

papa pitufo: ¡no se rindan! ¡sigan buscando! 

* * *

bella: siete,seis,... 

* * *

rastreador: ¡LA ENCONTRE!

* * *

bella: cinco, cuatro , tres, 

* * *

papa pitufo: ¡APARTENSE!

arranco los cables del detonador 

* * *

bella: dos, uno y... 


	13. Chapter 13

el dispositivo se apago

todos: (suspiro) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

papa pitufo: una bomba de tiempo, que cliché

tontin seguía abrazado a filosofo

tontin: ¿ya paso?

genio le froto la cabeza

genio: ya paso

pitufina: esta vez estuvo muy cerca

fortachon: pero ya estamos bien, todo en paz

granjero: ¡sassette! 

* * *

chlorhydris: ¡esto es maravilloso! ¡nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida!

bella: nunca habías estado feliz, punto

chlorhydris: ¿porque platico tanto contigo de mi vida personal?

bella: te urgía algo de compañia , y mantenimiento para este castillo

chlorhydris: ¿y que pretendes hacer con ella?

bella: supongo que tendre que ser yo quien le diga que paso con la aldea , ¿te parece mejor un lobo hambriento o inundacion?

chlorhydris: inundacion, los lobos no comen pitufos 

* * *

varios pitufos volaban sobre plumifero y algunas gaviotas que alcanzaron a capturar

pitufina: ¡papa pitufo! ¡el castillo de chlorhydris esta para alla! vas en direccion contraria

papa pitufo: adelantense tengo una idea

* * *

los pitufos detubieron sus gaviotas cerca de la ventana

fortachon: entremos

papa pitufo: no, espera

chlorhydris: ahora por fin podre dormir tranquila

tocaron la puerta

bella: ¿quien sera?

gargamel: ¿donde se metieron chlorhydris? ¿donde estan esos desgraciados pitufos?

bella escondio a sassette para que gargamel no la viera

pitufina: ¿trajiste a gargamel? ¿de que servira eso?

papa pitufo: espera

el gato se fijo en la rubia platina y empezo a perseguirla

bella: ¡ALEJATE! ¡FUERA!

la chica estaba verdaderamente espantada

gargamel: ¡dime donde se metieron!

los dos brujos empezaron a luchar violentamente

chlorhydris: ¡tu mama es fea!

gargamel: ¿asi? ¡pues tu mama es tan fea que el espejo se rompe al verla!

chlorhydris: ¡y la tuya es tan fea que medusa se vuelve piedra al verla!

bueno lo que ellos entienden por violenta

azrael segui persiguiendo a bella

y escrupulo se puso a esculcar en los cajones de chlorhydris

papa pitufo: despejado, busquen a sassette, el que la encuentre avise y todos los demas salgan

se metieron cuidadosa mente al castillo

pero por primera vez , la torpeza del gato fue una desventaja para ellos , se habia atorado en el muro

y su enemiga los había visto entrar


	14. Chapter 14

la pitufina malvada se colo detras de ellos y agarro a vanidoso por la espalda y le tapo la boca

bella: no se como pudo ser que sobrevivieron,pero no escaparan de aquí con vida

lo arrastro con toda facilidad hacia una trampilla y lo aventó ahí dentro

bella: ¡cuidado! no vayas a lastimar a las serpientes

después fue por los demás pitufos,no sin antes darle una patada al trasero de Azrael para que no se desatorara de la pared

Salvaje metio la cabeza entre unos libros y encontro a sassette que apenas se despertaba

salvaje: ikiki uka

pitufina: ¡salvaje la encontro!

fortachon: buen trabajo , ¡vayámonos ya!

sassette: (adormecida) ¿y mami?

se dieron la vuelta para irse por la ventana,pero les taparon el paso

bella: ¿quieren huir?

fortachon: algo así

bella: primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi

fortachon: con gusto

fortachon y salvaje se acercaron a ella,pero la chica los derribo a ambos y los tiro desde arriba

bella: el que sigue

fortachon: ¿pero que?

bella: no creerás que me mandarían con ustedes con la fuerza de un hadita ¿o si?

pitufina: (frente a bella a unos pasos) esta le aguanta un round a pitufina robotin


	15. Chapter 15

bebe pitufo salio de contrabando de su escondite en una de las palomas , gateo hasta el hoyo donde lanzaron a vanidoso que estaba acorralado por las serpientes

vanidoso: señoritas o señores o lo que sean , no les gustara mi sabor

una se acerco tanto que vanidoso se desmayo , antes de que lo mordiera bebe convirtio a las serpientes en lombrices,luego hizo levitar a vanidoso

* * *

las dos pitufinas se miraban de frente

pitufina: bella, porfavor , no lo hagas, no te hemos hecho nada

bella: si, pero son unas criaturas detestables

pitufina: no quiero lastimarte

bella: ¿tu a mi? no me hagas reír , ya viste lo que le hice a hermano y a tu ..mascota

salvaje: ey

pitufina: no quiero pelear, solo quiero que pienses, en la aldea tendrás muchos amigos, todos te querian , ¿vas a dejar eso de lado?

bella: que tonta eres, ¿de verdad crees que haré lo mismo que tu? ¿que me conmevere y me haré una hermosa creaturita? ¡usteden me dan asco! y tu ¡no eres nada! eres insignificante , debil, aunque talvez tenga cierta conpasion , puedo lanzarte al foso de las serpientes y asi puedes reunirte con tu amigo el rarito

tan pronto dijo eso , pitufina no dudo un instante en echarle las manos al cuello

pitufina: ¿QUE HICISTE CON EL?

las dos empezaron a pelear y dar vueltas en el suelo

fortachon: ¡pelea de rubias! ¡mi sueño hecho realidad!

papa pitufo: no es divertido

sassette: ¿que esta pasando?

salvaje:ukakiki (le apuesto a la mas alta)

fortachon: yo le apostare a pitufina

papa pitufo: ¡dejense de tonterias!

se acerca al bebe

papa pitufo: le apuesto todo a la platina

bebe: agu (deacuerdo)

las dos seguían luchando hasta que llegaron

al borde de la ventana , bella se las arreglo para lanzar a pitufina quien se agarro del borde

bella: parece que gane

pitufina: (agarrada de la ventana) porfavor, piensalo solo un momento

bella: deacuerdo (pasa un segundo) no , hasta nunca pitufina

levanta un pie para tirarla , pero al hacerlo cayo para adelante, alguien la había empujado

granjero:¡eso te enseñara a no atacar a alguien de espaldas!

ayudo a pitufina a subir

bella habia quedado agarrada al muro,unos metros abajo , pero se veía que no iba a aguantar mucho

granjero: eso es todo

pitufina. adios bella

todos los pitufos que pasaron por ahi se despidieron

bella: ¡este no es el fin pitufos! ¡les juro que la proxima vez que nos veamos sera la ultima!

fortachon: a mi me basto con esta

bella: me vengare de todos y cada uno de ustedes

todos subieron a sus aves y se fueron llendo

sassette paso por ahi, sin que los demas pitufos la vieran dejo caer una cuerda que atoro con una estaca , se fue corriendo y se marcho con los demas pitufos , bella , que ya se estaba cayendo,tomo la cuerda y empezó a escalar

chlorhydris al fin habia terminado de pelear con gargamel y este estaba intentando sacar la cabeza de azrael de la pared

chlorhydris vio la cuerda y la ayudo a subir

chlorhydris: ¿que paso?

bella: estan vivos y se la llevaron

chlorhydris: ¡HORRIBLES CREATURAS! ¿podria ser peor?

escrupulo: ¿para que es esto?

las dos:¡NOO!

una de las torres exploto

bella: ya veo porque los villanos nunca trabajan juntos

* * *

de vuelta en la aldea , en la casa de granjero

sassette: no puedo creerlo, nos engaño

granjero: si, ella era muy mala, pero al menos tu tienes el consuelo de saber que si te amaba

sassette: aun asi, no era lo que parecia

granjero; nadie lo es , duermete, lo nesecitas

papa pitufo: pobe sassette,ya tenia bastante con lo de gargamel

granjero: si ...papa pitufo

papa pitufo: ¿si?

granjero: ¿bella nunca firmo el papel de sassy? ¿verdad?

papa pitufo: tranquilo,los destruire

granjero: espera,yo quisiera ...

* * *

pitufina fue junto a fortachon que cargaba a bebe

pitufina: creo que toda la aldea les debe una disculpa a ustedes dos

fortachon: descuiden,ya paso

pitufina: aun asi,debimos haberles creído

se acerco y le dio un abrazo

fortachon: lo importante es que estamos bien ...¡y que seras mi esclava!

pitufina: ¿QUE? ¿SIGUES CON ESO?

fortachon: oye,es lo minimo que puedes hacer

pitufina: no es justo

genio: espera, tu no ganaste

fortachon: ¿perdon?

genio: la apuesta era que el que tubiera razon le iba a mandar al otro , pitufina tu decias que fortachon estaba siendo paranoico y bella no era malvada, te equivocaste, pero fortachon especificamente dijo que ella era una espia de gargamel, pero la verdad , era una asecina enviada por chlorhydris, ambos perdieron

fortachon: ¿entonses ninguno tendra que hacer nada?

genio: de echo, segun las reglas de las apuestas entre pitufos, si ambos apostadores pierden, el mejor amigo de uno de ellos recibira el premio

tontin: ¿enserio?

genio: (en bajo) shh nesecito ayuda para mi pitufisador(en voz alta) asi que tienen que obedecerme

pitufina: claro que no

genio: miren, soy yo o vanidoso que esta en su epoca de faciales

ambos: ¿que necesitas que hagamos genio?

* * *

**este fic ha acabado, Bella ,al igual que la tripulacion pitufina ,sera un personaje muy frecuente en mis fics,así que no debe ser una sorpresa verla **


End file.
